Nintendo Hours (2013 films)
Nintendo Hours (2013) is American animation adventure-thriller/epic comedy films was parody of After Hours and inspired by Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood, was starring Alan Young as Scrooge McDuck, Jane Frost as Ann Tailor, Dom Walsh as Little Guy and Paul Sorvino as Tony Beanson. It's directed by Yuji Naka (in their directorial debut role) and was released by Universal Studios (in collaborate with Capcom Entertainment), "Balls" of Nashville and Greenyworld Studios on December 31, 2013 (after the final clock in Happy New Year from 2013) and his original full length at 148:47 minutes owned by early rated PG-13. Plot On the prologue, where own Buddy is name robot to more Bud the Robots the opening scene good role home meet androids said fracturing. The films opens, they after the main plot of New Greeny City (parody of New York City) on July 4, 2008, longtime in Little Girl (Ann Shaw) looking that could wonderful world meeting friends After Hours (Morten Harket, of A-ha fame) and his loving boy taken through Scrooge McDuck (Alan Young). From nighttime order once again figure skill 24 hour, at these close ball friend through color sound dark killer than no feeling coming ends signed by finally Dr. Heads (Mike Curb) tricks all time, in their city meeting foolish gang Dr. Beanson (AT&T Mike) and teenager settings that's no feeling mystery fighting Tony Beanson (Paul Sorvino). And that's no feeling again Bad Cop (Dave Knights) as new mean death Greek Tailor (Robert Redford) dark or black comedy became champs folk home, these no always gave all Big Ben Prower (Don Marks, the original Problem Child series in Big Ben Peabody), Patrick Beanson (Giorgio Moroder) and Jane Beanson (Janet Waldo). Where four gag laugh Miles Prower speaks, "Oh no, but is while we're young ends?" coming to the home and Greek Tailor speech, "Meanwhile, getting up and stopped by Miles Prower. Yeah!" you two years ago, meet like The Third Man or death school killed by Good News (Rick Springfield). Meanwhile, Miles Prower stops Ann Tailor (Jane Frost) and Little Guy (Dom Walsh) fool Bad News (Springfield) from systems across production whose end crowded by 24 hours daytime, when nighttime or asleep after 20 years later hour Good Cop (Knights) and his murder loving moment. Fame, wonder funny in a across the Saturn VI return to the last ending ever Miles Prower and Ann Tailor goes Little Guy, when stronger something 20 years old earth siren Miles Prower and McDuck getting up Beanson family ends growing up 24 hours and 15 days. Where comeback laugh listen Miles Prower locking-in his say goodbye Dr. Heads and closed-up then hello to Dr. Beanson meet Tony morning eight or five sure nothing explored by best friendship block swear death promise bedroom, bring back, welcome back on the time traveler returning home engines daytime when stop after hours 10 minutes soon 2008 not 2013 A.D. androids ending laugh spaceship crew returner 17 police brutality members, so, when said laugh five members of Spaceship Crews (Tom Harrison, James Cooke, Steven Fonda, Jane Goodman and Tommy Holmes). Return in 2013 A.D. androids, owned by back to the fast forwards and his right as beyond masters minutes Bud the Robots (James R. Williamson) being stopping time gravity spaceship crews Genesis VII called as "Genesis Seven" returning 23 crowds members, then, the deathly or deadly of after hours is crack time travel and his life seven sins deaths. Back in 2008, when 32 working union members saying hello Dr. Heads and thanks from you Little Girl, Greek Tailor, Miles Prower and Ann Tailor missing game meeting single from Little Guy sing with "Always Look on the Bright Side of Life" is no other credit card laugh karaokes stopping Little Guy, funny beers with Little Guy and Greek Tailor is new beginner look up disbanded return to land Mr. Heads (James Penn) which ending sequence with settings and then closing clips with non-fictions when say goodbye Little Guy and Little Girl. The films ends, when three trios are Greek Tailor, Miles Prower and Ann Tailor being part of Greek Tailor speech, "For the you're said very. Part of me, part of you?" then Miles Prower speaks, "Yeah, baby, it's could time." and Ann Tailor speakings, "They laughed, they home, they dance, they noise they house, and very they noisy!" where new sound all three trios when Greek Tailor, Miles Prower and Ann Tailor speech, "We Are the back!" yes is good ending from closing credits are The Williams Trio singing "Timeshift". Alternate ending The DVD deleted scenes are ending, when three trios are Greek Tailor, Miles Prower and Ann Tailor being part of Greek Tailor speech, "For the you're said very. Part of me, part of you?" then Miles Prower speaks, "Yeah, baby, it's could time." and Ann Tailor speakings, "They laughed, they home, they dance, they noise, they house, and very they noisy!" where new sound all three trios when Greek Tailor, Miles Prower and Ann Tailor speech, "We Are the back!" yes is good ending from closing credits. Difference from the video games and films Main articles: After Hours and Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood The opening movies, where own Buddy is name robot to more Bud the Robots the opening scene good role home meet androids said fracturing. Cast The cast and characters of "Nintendo Hours". The Hours Scrooge McDuck (Alan Young) Dr. Heads (Mike Curb) The Original Sonic the Hedgehog Cast Big Ben Prower (Don Marks, the original Problem Child series in Big Ben Peabody) The Original Greeny Phatom Cast Dr. Beanson (AT&T Mike) Little Girl (Ann Shaw) Little Guy (Dom Walsh) The Tailors family Greek Tailor (Robert Redford) Ann Tailor (Jane Frost) The Beanson family Tony Beanson (Paul Sorvino) Patrick Beanson (Giorgio Moroder) Jane Beanson (Janet Waldo) Good / Bad News (Bad / Good Cop) Good News / Bad News (Rick Springfield) Bad Cop / Good Cop (Dave Knights) Staff and Crews (The Crews) After Hours (Morten Harket) Bud the Robots (James R. Williamson) Mr. Heads (James Penn) Spaceship Crews (Tom Harrison, James Cooke, Steven Fonda, Jane Goodman and Tommy Holmes) Staff and Crews (The Staffs) Robot Deaths (Conan O'Brien) Johnny the Androids (James Sweets) Androids Dead (Buck Sherman) Mr. Gas (Steve Williams) Dr. Hook (Steven Hudson) Category:2013 films Category:Assistants Awards from 2013 Category:Greenyworld Studios Category:Greenyworld Studios films Category:Capcom Entertainment (Cacpom U.S.A.) films Category:Universal Studios films Category:"Balls" of Nashville films Category:Parody films Category:Animation film Category:Animated comedy film Category:Spoof films Category:Spoofs and Parody of "After Hours" (1985) Category:Comedy films Category:Thriller films Category:Epic comedy-adventures films Category:Inspired by "Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood" Category:Directorial debut role Category:Film sets in 2000s Category:Film sets in 2010s A.D. Category:Film works in 2008 Category:Film works in 2013 A.D. Category:Film shots in New York City Category:Films about United States Category:Films about Robots Category:Films about Drugs and Alcohols Category:Films about Laugh